A un segundo
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: La batalla casi se cierne sobre sus cabezas y Nymphadora Tonks siempre ha tomado decisiones equivocadas, pero hay un instinto muy grande que proviene de su corazón y le dice hacia donde ir...


Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J K Rowling.

**A un segundo**

Por Ruby P. Black

Toda su vida le han regañado. Siempre terminaba haciendo lo incorrecto o pensando en la solución más arriesgada. Lo que nadie había pensado para arreglar un problema. Eso, como auror, siempre le funcionó. Ese toque de imprevisibilidad que le permitía anticipar a los mortífagos y a cualquier otro compañero. Aunque eso no le fue suficiente para salvarse del regaño.

"Tonks, ¡qué impulsiva eres!"

Siempre esa frasecita dichosa que le hería los oídos. Aunque al rato de escucharla ya estuviera riendo como niña nerviosa.

Pero Tonks era así. Había una gran dosis de instinto que se le escapaba de las manos y le llevaba a actuar de algunas maneras, a seguir el impulso y hacer lo que creía correcto.

Estaba segura que Remus le terminaría dando un sermón. Cuando todo acabara, cuando estuvieran juntos de nuevo en su casa, al lado de la cuna de su hijo. Desde donde ella se despedía manteniendo en su mente que sólo era por unas horas, algo momentáneo. La última mirada a su cabecita castaña y a los párpados cerrados que adornaban un sueño tranquilo.

− "Tengan cuidado" – le dijo Andrómeda desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y toda la fiel presencia Black en vistas. Era una mujer tan fuerte.

Y su hija también lo era. Por eso la abrazó rápidamente y se apareció al instante. Sabiendo exactamente a dónde su corazón le decía que debía estar, junto a Remus, a un segundo de la batalla. A un ápice de que todo el mundo comenzara a derrumbarse, antes que la tierra se abriera y los tragara a todos.

Debía estar al lado del hombre que la había aceptado con esa rebelde manera de actuar, con sus tropiezos, con sus locuras, con el cabello castaño o rosa eléctrico.

Supo que era la primera vez que no se equivocaba cuando lo encontró y corrió a sus brazos, escuchando apenas el inevitable "No deberías haberlo hecho" que salió de los labios del profesor, de su esposo. Del hombre al que amaba con locura, con esa que nacía de lo profundo de su ser y no podía contener. Era con él con quién debía estar esa noche, estaba segura de que la necesitaba.

Y no se equivocaba, efectivamente.

Su calor la llenó por completo al apretarse contra su pecho, y él la sujetó con fuerza. Aunque la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sólo un segundo.

− "Prometiste ya no apartarte de mí" – le dijo ella bajito recordando una frase que él había mencionado apenas se había rendido a esa relación.

− "Lo siento"

Los ojos tibios de Remus le entregaron coraje y determinación, aún más del que tenía y no importaba cuantas vueltas diera el reloj, en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era mirarlos.

Se impulsó para un último roce de labios, suave y rapidísimo. Repentino. Con el toque que la caracterizaba y se acomodaron en posición para enfrentar lo que viniera a continuación. Uno junto al otro.

Faltaba apenas un segundo para que la barrera de magia comenzara a quebrarse, estaban seguros, cuando sus manos sólo desearon tocarse, sus pieles llamándose a gritos con algo que sólo podía provenir de sus corazones. Se miraron, sus ojos luego se posaron frente a ellos y las varitas subieron.

A un segundo de que todo lo inevitable cayera por su propio peso, su amor era más grande y sus decisiones equivocadas las más acertadas, cada paso desequilibrado los había llevado hasta allí. A la par. Juntos. Inmóviles y amantes.

A un segundo…

**Fin**

Yo sé que ha estado corto y raro. Pero tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto, luego de un par de videos de esta pareja (una de mis favoritas) en youtube, no me quedaba otra opción que escribirlo. Espero que, de verdad, les haya gustado.

Para variar siempre les invito a escribir review, comentar, pedir, reclamar, lo que quieran. Les recomiendo mi página de Facebook, me pueden buscar como Ruby P. Black (salen dos, un Facebook para agregar y una página para poner me gusta, esa es la correcta) Siempre estoy subiendo escritos y algunas recomendaciones de libros. Entre otras cosas. Además de estar siempre abierta a pedidos de fics o ayuda.

Gracias por todo el cariño que recibo siempre. Son unas dulzuras. Todos, los que leen, ponen alertas o favoritos, reviews. Todos.

Gracias de corazón.

Los amo.

Ruby


End file.
